1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a four-wheel drive vehicle including a disconnect mechanism that is selectively operated to interrupt transmission of power to a predetermined rotating element. More particularly, the invention relates to a device that indicates an operating state of the disconnect mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
There is known a technique for displaying the distribution of driving force (the distribution of torque), which is transmitted to front and rear drive wheels of a four-wheel drive vehicle, on a vehicle model image of an in-vehicle display provided at an in-vehicle driver seat. This is a torque distribution display device for a four-wheel drive vehicle, described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 61-244627 (JP 61-244627 A). In the torque distribution display device described in JP 61-244627 A, the distribution of driving force during traveling is displayed at any time so as to be visually recognized by a driver. For example, the distribution of driving force is displayed at any time by partially changing the colors of the front and rear drive wheels, or providing scales in proximity to the vehicle model image and using the scales in combination with indicators each indicating the amount of torque distributed.